Sunshine on a Cloudy Day
by snorkellingfish
Summary: Every year, Vocal Adrenaline expect their lead singer to pull a Jesse St James and try to seduce the opposition just before Regionals. This year, the lead singer is Sunshine Corazon and she's out to seduce Blaine.


"Hey," lilted a voice from behind Blaine.

He turned quickly, startled, almost dropping the CD that he'd just picked off the shelf. He was in the record store at the mall, browsing for good music to add to the Warblers' repertoire for Regionals (and, possibly, for a gift for Kurt, although he wasn't going to admit that to himself).

The voice belonged to a small Asian girl. She gave him a once-over as he turned. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling sweetly. She was flirting, Blaine realised. The smile was meant to be seductive, but she came across as sweet and innocent more than anything. If Blaine had been straight, he would have fallen for it hook, line and sinker. As it was, he felt the urge to run screaming out of the store to escape the hungry look in her eyes. He settled for backing away slightly until he was directly against the shelf of CDs.

She was still watching him, waiting for a response.

"Hey," he said cautiously. He quickly glanced down at the CD he'd been looking at to check the price. Making the decision to buy it for Kurt, he shifted it from his right hand to his left.

"I'm Sunshine Corazon," she said, with a bright smile that reminded him of the sun.

"Blaine," he said, offering his hand. Sunshine took it and held on to it for a moment longer than was proper. Blaine pulled away quickly, smiling politely to try to hide his confusion – why was this strange girl interested in him?

"You're the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers, right?" she asked. "I saw you at Regionals. I went to watch for New Directions – I almost joined, before one of them sent me to a _crack house_. Not cool."

"Is that right?" asked Blaine. He thought that he'd heard the story before from Kurt, although he couldn't remember all of the details.

"You were amazing," she said. "I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in singing a duet some time?"

"Uh..." he said, still trying to make sense of this discussion.

Sunshine smiled brilliantly at him, showing a large number of very white teeth.

"Maybe?" he offered.

She winked at him. "We'll have loads of fun!"

Blaine tried to figure out if she was being suggestive. When she reached forward with one hand for the top button of his jacket, he realised that she was. Huh. Even if they hadn't been in the middle of a shopping mall, Blaine would have put a stop to it - he didn't like the idea of Kurt painfully murdering him.

He reached forward with one hand and pushed her away. She pouted at him slightly.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "It's nothing personal. It's just, I'm gay, you know?"

"They didn't say anything about gay," Sunshine muttered.

"Who...? Oh." Blaine suddenly remembered the rest of the story about the crack house. The girl involved had been so upset that she'd gone and joined Vocal Adrenaline. Blaine had heard about the interesting reputation of the Glee club at Carmel High. After Mercedes had sent him several texts warning him not to be a Jesse St James _or else_, Blaine had asked Kurt for the whole story. He'd made the mistake of sharing it with the rest of the Warblers, who'd promptly decided to accuse Kurt of being a Jesse St James when he arrived at Dalton.

"I'm sick of it!' Sunshine pouted, slipping down to sit on the floor, her back against a wall of DVDs. "It's always 'Jesse could do this' and 'Jesse was so much better at that'. It's like, I'm always being compared to him and I'm not good enough. Even though like I'm a million times better than Rachel Berry, while Jesse couldn't even hold his own. And now they're going to say that I can't even seduce the lead singer of the opposition, while Jesse _totally_ could have, just because he's a guy. So not fair."

Blaine sat down next to her. "I have a boyfriend, you know," he said. "I doubt I would have fallen for Jesse's attempted seductions."

"Oh, you would have; or if not, _he_ would have," Sunshine said regretfully. "But it's nice of you to say it."

"You know," said Blaine, cautiously edging around the topic of him or Kurt cheating (because it would never happen, so why even _bother_ arguing about it with this strange crazy girl), "I'm not sure if it's good for you to be part of a club that expects you to prostitute yourself to try to throw off the opposition."

Sunshine sighed. "Tell me about it. But what can you do? I love to sing and there are no other decent clubs in the area, other than you guys and New Directions. And I can't go to New Directions - not after Rachel sent me to a _crack house_."

"You know," said Blaine thoughtfully, "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

It was Regionals and Rachel was frowning. The first two Warblers songs had been as expected – Kurt and Blaine each taking lead on one – but the third song featured a new lead singer who seemed strangely familiar. He was a short boy and had an exceptional (if somewhat girly) voice and long hair which he'd tucked into the back of his uniform. Rachel was sure she would have remembered if he'd sung at Regionals, because he was that good.

After the performance, the boy shook hands with both Kurt and Blaine, before turning to Rachel and glaring. Rachel was hurt – surely if she'd done something to offend him that badly, she'd remember it.

Later, Kurt and Blaine sidled over to say hello. Still perplexed, Rachel asked about their new singer.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Blaine said, grinning. "We're all grateful to you for sending us a brilliant new singer."

Rachel frowned as they walked back to their seats. She looked at the new singer again. This time, the young star was standing closer, and Rachel noticed the slight bumps on his chest that indicated the new singer's gender. Since when had Dalton Academy allowed girls to enrol?

Rachel looked up at the girl's face again and suddenly remembered where she knew her from. She stalked up to Kurt.

"Since when has Sunshine Corazon been a member of the Warblers?" she hissed.

Kurt shrugged. "It's kind of a long story."

The girl was sitting quite close to Blaine and was bumping her leg against his.

"I think she's the female equivilent of Jesse St James, sent to seduce your boyfriend and make you lose," Rachel announced to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "Okay, maybe a less long story. But that's all history, anyway. We promised her that if she joined us she wouldn't be expected to seduce anyone. She was quite pleased, actually."

Kurt didn't seem worried about it, so Rachel decided to let it go.

"Well, at least she's with you rather than Vocal Adrenaline," she said.

"True," said Kurt. "And at least she went for Blaine rather Finn. Finn might actually have fallen for it."


End file.
